


Stumbling into Love

by TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Original Female Character is the player, Slow Burn, So much flirting, Strangers to Lovers to Strangers... to Lovers?, follows bfa questlines, slight whump, the player is a void elf mage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy/pseuds/TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy
Summary: The first things Flynn does when laying eyes on Master Mathias Shaw is falling face down on the quay. What a good omen...
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 55
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

Flynn didn’t exactly believe in love at first sight. It was an idealistic notion best kept to fairy tales and songs. Nothing in real life was so good, so perfect—he had learned this the hard way, time and time again.

Flynn didn’t exactly believe in love at first sight, until he stumbled over his feet and landed face first in the dirt.

“Are you still drunk?” Taelia asked, sighing.

She didn’t help him up, rather gently kicked his leg, which was—all things considered—quite fair. Flynn rolled on his back and looked upwards to the stormy sky. (It was almost always stormy in Boralus.) Then he looked to his right, where the Alliance ship had docked, at the row of soldiers standing at the ready on the quay. At the man with the most stressful frown he’d ever seen, quietly giving them orders. They were all dressed in Alliance colours, blue and gold. Plate armour, robes, leather… a varied assortment of skills on display. To their credit, none of them even looked back at the man face planting behind them, and the frowny commander ignored him entirely.

“Are you sure you’re not still drunk?” Taelia asked and kicked him a bit harder.

“Might be,” Flynn mumbled. 

No, he had to be. He could only excuse the racing of his heart and the tight feeling in his chest with a hangover. He rubbed his eyes and pushed himself up to stand on shaky legs. In front of him stood the Alliance champion, who he’d volunteered to take on a sneaking mission.

“Alright there?” the champion asked. She had one eyebrow drawn up, but her expression was more concerned than judging.

“Sure. Sure. Let’s go.”

“You take care out there, Flynn. Look after the mainlander,” Taelia instructed him in that certain authoritative tone of voice which left no room for argument.

“Will do.”

He eyed her again. A mage, dressed in muted blues with silver accents. Alliance-adjacent, Flynn would describe it. Long, pale blue hair, shining eyes. He’d seen night elves before—strong capable warriors—but void elves? Small, dainty. Still, she was the one called the champion. At least she carried a sword, though it looked more decorative than anything else.

“You good to go?” he asked her.

“Sure. Lead the way,” she replied. 

He nodded and they started walking along the quay. What struck him was her total lack of nervousness. She walked tall, self-assured. No worries, no suspicion even though she didn’t know Flynn at all, yet. He looked back at the frowny commander, who was talking to a man in heavy, golden-blue armour after the agents had dispersed into various directions. Then he was out of sight and he directed the champion to the small ferry at the end of the quay. Moments later they were off.

“It’s beautiful here. I love the sea,” the champion broke the silence as they were rowed through the bay. “Peaceful.”

“Wait until we arrive. Won’t be as peaceful,” Flynn laughed.

“Business as usual,” she said with a smile. 

It seemed almost sad. Flynn didn’t ask. If she really was a veteran, he knew why. He watched a shark circle below in the clear water, glanced back at the harbour.

“So, you’re part of the Alliance force, then?”

“Affiliated, yes. More of a freelancer, to be honest.”

“Like me, then.”

“From what I understood, yes.”

“Mhmm…” Flynn mused. “They seem to trust you a lot.”

“We have a long history.”

“So you know all those people who came with you?”

She looked up and grinned. Oh, no. Had she realised? It sure seemed like it.

“Pretty much.”

To hell with it. He could just ask. “That… frowny guy, who gave the orders. Who is he?”

“That was Master Mathias Shaw. He’s head of Stormwind’s special forces.”

“Ah. Is he attached?”

“He’s a closed book. I wouldn’t know. I don’t think anyone knows. Why? Did he catch your eye?”

“What makes you think that?”

She pointed at his forehead, which was still smarting from the magnificent faceplant.

“That and the fact you asked me at all.”

“Fair. Alright. Let’s get this over with.”

Flynn gave the fee to the ferryman, stepped up on the wooden pier and held out a hand, which the champion took with a smile.

“Yes, let’s,” she confirmed.

“Also if you wouldn’t mention to anyone that I asked you about Shaw…”

The champion looked up to him with a grin. “Won’t say anything, don’t worry. Now where to?”

Flynn pointed at a low hill covered in fir trees and shrubs. They walked towards it like on a normal stroll, but when they reached the vegetation, they crouched low to get unseen to the top of the hill. Flynn was surprised by how practiced and silent the champion was. She was definitely practiced. All warmth had left her face, replaced by determination. She looked almost… scary. Then they reached the ridge and hid behind some boulders. In front of them, in a wide depression, were the Ashbane buildings.

“They’re making weapons there?” the champion asked.

Flynn looked over the busy workers below. “Possibly. You’ll have to go in to confirm.”

“Alright,” she said, no hesitation, and put a hand on her chest. A mumbled word later, the air grew colder and a layer of frost covered her body. An ice shield. Just as she got up, Flynn put a hand on her arm despite the cold.

“There are children down there. Please don’t let them get hurt.”

“How do you… oh. You were there before?”

Flynn swallowed. “Well, not everyone can be a champion like you. Some of us have to take up this kind of work to pay their debts, no matter how much they hate it.”

Her face softened. “I had nothing before I turned to the void,” she said. “I was no one and I still feel like no one. Flynn… how about we get a drink after this is done and talk some more?”

He nodded. “I’d like that.”

She smiled, then jumped over the boulder and ran down the side of the hill, unleashing a blizzard, shooting spikes of ice from her hands. The Ashvane company never stood a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, roughly into the third (or fourth? maybe fifth…) ale at the local inn in Bridgeport—a trade harbour just outside Boralus—Flynn knew more about void elves than probably anyone else in Kul Tiras. The champion was very talkative and actually rather a good sport, who didn’t mind his flirty demeanour at all. After she’d volunteered pretty much all of her life’s story, he knew why the Alliance trusted her. That… and the fact she still seemed more or less sober while keeping up with him. The floor was definitely starting to move ever so slightly. 

“With all due respect, dear champion… Let me just say, if I’d been through as much shit as you, I would’ve rejected this whole… ” Flynn said and gestured to everything around them. “ … mess here completely. Utterly. They can fix their own goddamn shit for once. The old gods, you said? The freaking Lich King? The whole Legion on another planet? Mate, it’s time to stop. Honestly.”

The champion leaned back in her chair and took another sip of ale. “Maybe I will, some day. I just haven’t found the right reason to settle down yet.”

“I imagine most people would seem boring to you when you’ve dealt with the Dragon Aspects and the Void itself.”

“Mhmm… are you throwing your hat in the ring?”

Flynn laughed. “Mate, I’m honestly more scared of you than anything else.”

“Fair.”

“But I also seem to like you a lot.”

The champion smiled and raised her mug. “I like you too.”

They toasted, emptied their ales. The champion suddenly stared at Flynn, eyes intent on… something.

“Is it anything I said?” he asked.

“All my reasons to settle down are gone. My last one has been taken from me a while ago. I’ve been aimless… but maybe I’ll find a reason here.”

“Champion, I—”

“Not you, silly,” she laughed and her face softened. “But I will help you.”

Flynn shook his head. He was drunker than he’d thought. “Help me?”

“Exactly. You have your eye on Shaw?”

“When I’m not falling over my feet, I suppose so. He’s certainly… intriguing.”

“I’ll help you to catch his eye as well.”

“Why?”

The champion shrugged. “Take your good fortune or leave it.”

“I’ll take it.”

“Good. One thing I can tell you already is that you’ll need to be extremely good at your job to earn his respect. You’ll need to be honest. Correct. On time. And not,” she said and downed her ale. “Drunk.”

Flynn laughed. “Alright. Not drunk. Starting tomorrow.”

………………….

“Come on, they were fresh fish, at least.”

“I’m going to kill you.”

………………….

“Talk to Stabby Jane. Don't worry about her nickname, she's actually real nice.”

“....”

………………….

“Ugh, my head! My heart! That damn siren!”

“Keep yourself together!”

“Feels like a good hangover and a bad breakup put together. At least I’m no longer drunk from last night.”

The champion threw a fish at Flynn, and it wasn’t even one of the nice, fresh fish she’d hidden in a few hours ago. It was a half rotten one, fallen out of crate at some point in the past millennia. 

“My coat!” he shouted in outrage.

“You’re not getting on my boat like this,” the ferryman said.

“See?” Flynn pointed at him.

The champion groaned. From her fingers, a stream of water hit Flynn squarey in the face, rinsing him off like a bad thunderstorm. He coughed and sputtered only to see her do the same for herself.

“At least you’re suffering with me.”

“And whose fault is that?”

“Yours?” he suggested.

“Get in the stupid boat, Flynn.”

“Hey! My boat’s not stupid!” the ferryman said indignantly. “I’m taking neither of you.”

They watched him row off, dumbfounded. Flynn opened his mouth, but the grumble from the champion made him close it again. He heard a humming sound and watched the light between her hands expand until he could see Boralus through the portal.

“Go ahead,” she said.

Flynn shook his head. “I don’t trust por—” Shove. Stumble. Face on floor. Again. “—tals.”

“Captain Fairwind.”

Ah. Perfect. Two narrow feet stepped out of the portal next to him and he heard it close.

“Master Shaw,” the champion said, the smile evident in her voice. “What a coincidence.”

“Why do you both look like you’ve just been dragged out of the ocean? And why is Captain Fairwind on the floor?”

Flynn took a deep breath and decided just to roll with it. Literally. He rolled on his back and looked up to Shaw and the champion.

“Hi!” he said and was unproportionally happy about the eyebrow Shaw raised at him. It suited him exceedingly well. “Should I be honoured that you recognise me from just the back of my soggy head, even though we haven’t been properly introduced?”

“It’s my business to know people,” Shaw replied.

Flynn was about to retort, when Shaw held out hand, which he took gratefully… and was both surprised and incredibly aroused by the way the mainlander pulled him up with just one arm like he was a man half his size.

“Master Mathias Shaw,” he said, shaking their still joined hands.

“Handsome and capable scoundrel, Captain Flynn Fairwind, at your service.”

“Charmed, I’m sure,” Shaw said and released his hand. “Champion? Get yourself sorted and report to me as soon as possible.” 

Flynn watched the champion salute, then exchanged a longer glance with Shaw. Shaw sighed. “You accompany her. We might have more work for you,” he said.

“We already have another lead,” the champion added.

“Good. See you soon.”

Flynn couldn’t help but let his eyes glide down Shaw’s lean body as he walked away. That backside was—

“Flynn! Not where everyone can see you ogling him!”

“Especially where everyone can see me. I have a reputation to uphold!”

“Then let’s give them something else to talk about. I bet you have a bath at your place.”

“I do, but hauling heated water is such—”

“Mage, remember?”

“Oh, brilliant! Come on, the sun’s about to set and it’s not getting any warmer.”

“Lead the way.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Freehold?” Shaw asked.

“Yes, we believe the Ashvane Company is supplying weapons to the local pirates… and no matter what they’re going to be using them for, it can’t be good,” the champion explained.

Flynn stood slightly behind her, watching how she pointed at a map on Shaw’s desk, where they had intercepted the weapon’s delivery. They’d described the happenings of the last two days after they reported to Shaw’s cabin on the Wind’s Redemption. Flynn was almost more distracted by the pretty ship than by the pretty commander. Almost. As the green eyes fixed him, he suppressed a small gasp.

“And this Freehold is…?”

Flynn stepped forward and put his finger on the map, on an island at the south coast of Tiragarde Sound. Somehow he’d expected his finger to hurt when touching the place, but it was merely his heart.

“Right here.”

“You’re suggesting to scout the place in disguise?”

“Exactly,” the champion said. “Flynn… I mean Captain Fairwind can give us enough information to get a sense of the place.”

“He’ll accompany you, surely?” Shaw asked.

Flynn’s throat closed up. He clenched his hand and took a step back. Shaw frowned at him. Damn him and his perfect frowny face.

“With all due respect, I’d prefer to sit this one out,” he said, voice uncharacteristically small.

“May I ask why?”

Flynn bit his lip. Shaw’s eyes softened for just a moment.

“You’re not under obligation to tell me,” he said.

“It’s not a secret around here, so to say. I was a pirate, once. Based in Freehold. That’s a long time ago, and while there’s not exactly a bounty on my head, I don’t think many of them would hesitate to cut it off regardless,” Flynn explained. “I certainly know the lay of the land, but… I don't think my presence will make the mission less dangerous.”

“A pirate?”

“Proper swashbuckling, treasure stealing, rum drinking pirate… yes.”

“Why’d you quit?”

Flynn sighed. “What is this, an interrogation?”

“A character assessment to determine your future employment by the Alliance.”

“Splendid. You know, when I want people to judge me, I’ll just go out on the street. There’s enough of that already,” Flynn grumbled.

“This isn’t personal,” Shaw said.

“Isn’t it? You know, for such a pretty face, you’re rather sour.”

Shaw froze, like he couldn’t decide just how to react. Flynn saw the champion put both hands over her mouth to hide a grin.

“Excuse me?” Shaw asked.

There go my chances. You and your big mouth, Fairwind… Well, nothing to do but double down.

“I said that for such a pretty face you’re rather sour.”

“That’s none of your concern,” Shaw said and averted his eyes. 

What he couldn’t hide were his ears, which had turned adorably red at the tips. Oh, the bastard… Now Flynn just couldn’t stop. How was he supposed to stop?

“Tell you what, I’ll go to Freehold. I’ll help your champion to find out what these bad people are planning… under one condition.”

“We’ll be compensating you for your work, as we’ve done for the missions you already completed,” Shaw said.

“No, I want compensation directly from you.”

He could see Shaw tense as Flynn walked around the table, but to his credit he didn’t budge… not even when Flynn was directly face to face. He realised Shaw was just a bit shorter than him. Adorable… everything about the man was adorable. His nervous huff of breath, the barely visible blush high on his cheeks, the steely glare.

“And what might that be?”

Flynn leaned closer, bypassing Shaw’s face and put his mouth next to the man's ear.

“When we come back from a successful mission, you’ll gift me a kiss.”

“Are you out of your mind?”

Flynn chuckled. “Always.”

He turned around with a flourish and waved for the champion to follow him. “Come on, friend. We have a pirate den to infiltrate.”

“Master Shaw?” the champion asked.

Behind him Flynn could hear the man release a harsh breath. Oh, how sweet he would sound in bed…

“Report back when you’re done.”

Flynn looked over his shoulder. “So that’s a yes to my request?”

“Just leave!”

“Yes, yes…” Flynn said with a grin. “I’ll give you time to prepare. Not everyone can handle to kiss such a—”

“Flynn?” the champion asked.

He’d promptly forgotten the step leading up to Shaw’s cabin and had made (another!) magnificent journey to the floor. As he groaned and touched his nose he could hear a quiet laugh behind him, just before a door was closed.


	4. Chapter 4

Flynn clung to the champion like a drunkard, only his headache came from being hit one too many times over the last few hours, rather than a proper bender. He coughed and wasn’t surprised to taste blood. His everything hurt.

“I’m not putting you on a parrot like this, no matter how much you like them.”

“They talk shit and do shit. Literally. They’re the best,” Flynn said with a smile.

“Yes, yes. I think they hit your head harder than we feared, love. Let’s get you back to Boralus the fast way.”

The air flickered and Flynn could see the harbour through the haze. He shook his head, regretted the motion immediately.

“I don’t trust portals.”

“Why?”

“A friend of mine once went through a portal and came out the other side as a gnome.”

“... was your friend a gnome?”

“Yes. Why?”

“Nothing. Come on.”

She dragged him forward, through the wobbly barrier and not a moment later they were (more or less) standing in Boralus.

“You could do that as a party trick,” Flynn said.

“You’re a party trick…” the champion mumbled.

“Why, thank you.”

Flynn couldn’t quite work out why the champion had such a hard time walking arm in arm with him along the quay, but who was he to judge? When he saw the Wind’s Redemption appear around the corner, he smiled broadly.

“Hey! It’s the pretty boy’s ship!”

“Call him that to his face, I dare you.”

Flynn grinned. Maybe he would. A few people walked over and took him from the champion’s arms, carried him into the ship and onto a bed. Flynn groaned as he was laid down, bruises and cuts hurting all over.

“He’s been banged up pretty badly,” he heard the champion say to a dwarf. Why was there a dwarf here?

“Nothing I can’t fix. Except that bump on the head. He needs to sleep that one off.”

“I’m fine,” Flynn mumbled.

“See?” the dwarf said. “Let me help with that…”

He spread his hands over Flynn’s legs and a golden glow emanated from them. It was warm and tingly and filled Flynn up with floaty happiness. The dwarf let the glow shine on every part of his body, until Flynn was smiling and suddenly very, very tired. He slipped away into darkness.

……………….

When he woke, it was still somewhat dark. Something wet was on his face. It was cold. He still felt out of it…

“Captain Fairwind… You’re awake.”

“Oh, it’s the pretty boy,” Flynn said with a smile, even though it hurt to smile.

“You’re making it exceedingly hard for me to apologise to you,” Shaw said while putting the wet cloth in his hands back into the water basin. Had he been cleaning Flynn’s face? Oh…

“Ah, I’m making it hard, am I?” he said with a wink.

“Fairwind!”

“Yep, that’s me.”

Shaw gave a downright cute, annoyed grumble. “I just wanted to apologise to you for not listening to your warning. I sent you in and you got hurt. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

“Don’t kid yourself. It will. Besides, I sent myself in.”

“You didn’t.”

“Sure did. For a sweet reward. And since we’ve uncovered the plan and are both back, isn’t it time to deliver?”

“You might remember that the terms were a successful mission. That doesn’t include one of the members beaten up like this.”

Flynn crossed his arms, ignoring the pull in his muscles, the tender skin over the freshly healed wounds.

“Now you’re just being mean. A mere technicality. Besides, you want to kiss me. Otherwise you wouldn’t be here at fuck-knows-o’clock. Admit it, pretty boy.”

“You’re an absolute menace, Fairwind.”

“You say that like a compliment.”

Shaw stared at him, his eyes trained on Flynn like he was the only person in the world. Flynn swallowed.

“It is,” Shaw whispered.

He leaned forward and before Flynn had a moment to appreciate his closeness, pressed a feather light kiss to his lips, a brush of skin, barely even there. Then he stood up and fled the cabin, door slamming behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

“He kissed you?” the champion shouted.

“Ssshhhh! We’re still near the ship!”

“So now you’re suddenly embarrassed?”

Flynn felt his cheeks grow hot, but still shook his head. “Of course not. I just don’t think he’d appreciate you calling him out like that…”

“Ooh?” the champion smirked. “What happened last night? Looks like you didn’t even need my help. Well done, you!”

Flynn pulled her into an alley while she laughed.

“I’m not getting my hopes up. He only kissed me because of his debt,” he said.

“I might not know much about Master Shaw because no one actually does… But I’m dead certain he wouldn’t kiss anyone he didn’t want to. If he wanted, he would’ve left. He wouldn’t have even been at your bedside in the first place.”

“Now what am I supposed to do with that information?”

The champion shrugged. “Corner him next time you’re alone and kiss him.”

“That might earn me a dagger in my stomach.”

“Possibly. Or the world’s most frowny face just for yourself.”

“Aaah!” Flynn yelled and turned to leave. “You have business with Taelia, right? Go see her before she takes off without you, that overzealous wonder child.”

“Hey!” the champion said and grabbed his arm. “Are you alright?”

The look he exchanged with her was one of genuine concern. Flynn smiled. This mainlander was a good one.

“Still feel like having been tossed around like a ship in a hurricane… Other than that, yeah… I’m going to have a good night’s sleep at my place and we’ll see each other when you’re back.”

“Alright.”

“And… thank you for worrying about me…” Not many people do, he added in thought.

“You’re my friend. Of course I worry. Don’t get into trouble while I’m gone.”

“Mate, I’ve been getting into trouble since before you were born.”

“Flynn, I’m 327 years old.”

“Damn elves and their eternally beautiful faces…”

“Why, thank you.”

The champion stood up on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “If I see Shaw, I’ll let him know how you are.”

“Like he cares.”

“I have a promise to uphold. I will make this happen.”

Flynn looked after the champion as she disappeared around the corner, a spring in her step. What on Azeroth had he gotten himself into here? Cautiously he raised his fingers and brushed them past his lips in a semblance of the kiss he’d received from Shaw. He wished he could’ve seen the look in his eyes, but it had been too dark in the cabin. Alright, no use contemplating this now. He resolved to grab some food on his way home, get a good night’s sleep and report to the Wind’s Redemption the next day…

……………….

Flynn was deep into a riveting story when there was a knock on the door. He put down the book and frowned. Had the champion already returned? Was it Taelia? Cyrus? His crew? They were on leave right now. Well, no use in contemplating. He held his head as he got up, the ache from the bump still present, even if the bump was gone. After sleeping the whole afternoon, he’d woken up restless and hadn’t been able to go to sleep again.

Another knock.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming…” he said and walked over a bit faster. “What’s it you…. want?”

The last word was barely a whisper as he realised who he’d just opened the door to. Master Mathias Shaw was standing in front of him, out of uniform… Out of uniform? What?

“Captain Fairwind… I wanted to check up on you.”

“Why?” Flynn blurted out.

“Because you got injured under my orders.”

“Do you visit all of your soldiers when they have a broken leg?”

Shaw frowned. “As a matter of fact, I do. I carry the responsibility for my men, and all consequences of my orders.”

“Ah, that’s awfully decent of you.”

“It’s the natural thing to do.”

Flynn thought about the captains, commanders and leaders he’d worked for and found that it definitely wasn’t. He eyed Shaw and smiled at the depth of his beautiful frown.

“As you can see, I’m holding up. Another day of sleep, a bit of ale and I should be back in top form.”

“That’s… reassuring to hear.”

“Isn’t it just?”

Shaw fidgeted. Was he the type of man to fidget? Flynn didn’t think so, but he definitely wanted to find out.

“You came all this way out here… it would be rude of me to send you away without offering you a drink,” Flynn said and stepped to the side, waving Shaw through his door. “It’s not much bigger than my cabin on the Middenwake, but it’s home. Don’t mind the mess…”

To his surprise, Shaw actually walked into his shabby place. He eyed the remnants of lunch, assortments of souvenirs on the crammed shelves, the nest on the bed, where Flynn had been lost in a good book. Then he saw the hat on the wall.

“Nice one, isn’t it? I left Freehold, but I kept the hat. Made me look real dashing, too… Well, not like I’m not dashing without one.”

Shaw frowned at him. Flynn was starting to see his frowns as small love declarations. He sighed.

“A measure of brandy, Master Shaw?”

“I shouldn’t…”

“Why? You look like you’re off duty.”

“I’m never entirely off duty.”

Flynn eyed the man’s rigid posture and wary gaze. He sighed again. As he walked over, Shaw’s posture became even more rigid, if that was possible. He decided to take a gamble… firstly because the man was here, and secondly… well, he was Flynn Fairwind, after all. When he put his hands on the other man's shoulders, he received a rather deep frown in response. When he let them glide down his arms, the frown deepened, until Shaw looked to the side. Perfect. Flynn leaned in and kissed his ear.

“Why are you here?” he whispered.

In just a moment, all tension seemed to seep from Shaw, as if a string had been cut. He looked back at Flynn, their noses almost touching. His eyes were wide and unsure.

“Because you don’t know me.”

This time it was Flynn’s turn to frown.

“That’s not a reason.”

“You don’t know me, or you would’ve never… ever…”

“Ah, the champion mentioned something along those notes. Thing about me is… I don’t care, pretty boy.”

“No one who values their life would ever call me that to my face.”

“No? A shame, when you’ve got such a handsome one.”

Shaw groaned and stepped back, bumping into the table. Flynn couldn’t place the expression on his face.

“You don’t know me. You don’t know what I do.”

“I know you’re a kind man, who looks after his men. I know you’re respected by the champion. I know I stumbled over my own tides-damned feet when I first saw your face, because you look like you’ve just stepped out of one of my more naughty dreams. I just don’t know why you’re here.”

“Because… because… you.”

“Me?”

“You and your stupid wager, your stupid smile, your… entirely inappropriate, stupid words.”

“Ah, that would do it.”

Shaw surged forward and captured Flynn’s mouth in an urgent kiss. Flynn’s knees buckled as he was pressed against the bookshelf, the magnificent body of Mathias Shaw keeping him there. He was pinned by him, staring into his eyes as Shaw frowned at him again. Yes, definitely a love declaration in the wrinkles between his eyes.

“You confuse me,” Shaw whispered. “I don’t know why I’m here. I don’t… I barely know you. I…”

“Would you like to?”

“What?”

“Know me?”

“I don’t know. I’m afraid.”

“Why?”

“Because you’ve been in my life for all but a week, but all my thoughts are filled with your stupid face and your stupid grin.”

“So you thought you’d just come over here and fuck me to get that stupid grin off my stupid face?”

Shaw growled and Flynn laughed. “Mate, I’d love to, believe me… but I’ve been bonked over the head before and I can’t afford to have this get worse by… strenuous physical activity.”

Shaw groaned and buried his face in Flynn’s shoulder. “I don’t believe this.”

“Doesn’t mean we can’t have some fun, if that’s what you want.”

“I don’t do fun.”

“Suit yourself. You can watch me have some, instead.”

He brushed a kiss past Shaw’s lips, just as he’d done the night before, and walked over to his bed. Since he was merely dressed in a shirt and loose cloth trousers, it took him moments to drop them on the floor, lying back against his pillows completely naked. Shaw’s gaze was fixed on him like he was a miracle and Flynn found himself harden under his appreciative eyes.

“Count yourself lucky. Not everyone gets to see this.”

Flynn let his hands glide down his chest slowly, entirely aware that he was putting on a show. He hadn’t thought to get here so quickly, but who was he to complain? He bypassed his cock and stroked the skin on his legs. Goosebumps broke out. Ah, this was good… Being watched like this? Always a thrill.

“Now should I take myself in hand, or will you?”

Shaw swallowed. Flynn looked down his body and his eyes widened when he saw just how… interested the man was.

“Give yourself a push and come over here.”

“I don’t do this.”

“I don’t do fun, I don’t do this, I’m never off duty… What kind of life are you leading?”

“My biggest concern right now is that I’m asking myself the same question, you damned incubus.”

“Oh!” Flynn said and wrapped a hand around his cock to stroke it slowly. “I’ve been called many things, but this is new. I like it.”

Shaw was downright shaking right now. Flynn could see the fight behind his eyes. Well, might as well make it a bit easier for him. Or harder, he added and laughed at his own mental joke. He squeezed himself tighter and sped his hand up, spreading his legs and arching his back.

“I’ve no problem continuing like this. You watching is really doing it for me, I must admit…”

Shaw growled again and Flynn felt his own cock twitch at the sound, letting it go to feel it jump. Delicious. Then the bed dipped and the other was kneeling between his spread legs. He opened his trousers with shaking fingers and drew out his cock, then enveloped it and Flynn’s with his hand and started stroking.

“Oh yes, Shaw!” Flynn moaned and wrapped his legs around Shaw. The other was leaning over him, supported on one arm, the other stroking frantically. He was breathing heavily, eyes screwed shut.

“That’s Master Shaw to you.”

“Yes, Master,” Flynn whispered like a secret.

“Fuck.”

“Next time.”

“Fuck…”

Shaw’s breath hitched and Flynn felt him twitch against him. Hot spurts of cum fell on his bare chest and he was treated to a face, scrunched up in desperate pleasure. Who knew? He even frowned when he was coming. Flynn reached below, but was surprised when Shaw batted his hand away to continue stroking Flynn… using his own cum to ease the glide.

“Yes, yes… like that… Oh, just like that… ” Flynn chanted over and over.

Then Shaw leaned down and captured his mouth in another kiss. It was sweaty and messy and perfect and Flynn came between them, out of breath, out of his mind. Shaw was looming over him, panting, staring.

“What did I do?” he stammered.

“No, no, no, love. No room for bad feelings here. You had fun with a handsome man, that’s all. Nothing bad about it.”

Shaw bit his lips and looked down. Their cocks were squished together, soft and sticky. He let out a choked off gasp. Flynn gasped for real when he saw a tear in his eye.

“Darling, come here,” he said and unceremoniously drew Shaw down into his arms. Not minding the mess at all, Shaw went willingly, all but crawling into Flynn’s skin.

“When’s the last time you did anything for fun?” he asked.

“I took a walk around Stormwind a few months ago.”

“A walk?”

“It was a patrol…”

“Mhm. Anything else?”

“I don’t remember.”

“When did you last do… something like this?”

“Possibly when I was 16.”

Flynn’s heart grew five times its size and he held Shaw closer, pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“You shouldn’t have wasted the occasion on a scoundrel like me.”

“I thought if I came here and… well. I could get it out of my head, but…”

“But?”

Shaw scrunched his hands up on Flynn’s back, digging his nails into his skin.

“I remembered why I don’t do this. If I have an interest, I become obsessed. I keep my distance to stop this from happening.”

“To stop what? The sex?”

Shaw raised his head and looked into Flynn’s eyes. The all-present frown was still there, but his eyes were so incredibly soft. “This,” he said and pointed at his chest. “This entirely unreasonable feeling which flutters in me every time I lay eyes on your smile. This stupid elation, which makes me want to… to… I can’t say it. I… I shouldn’t have kissed you. I should’ve never come here. I should go.”

Flynn wrapped himself around the man, turned them about until he was looming over Shaw. He stared down into the man’s eyes.

“You really are afraid. Why?”

“Because I can’t lose myself in something like this. Because I always do and it never, ever ends well.”

“You’re right about one thing you said: I don’t know you. So let me get to know you before you cut yourself out of my life without even giving me a chance.”

“You won’t like me after you get to know me.”

“That’s what you’re afraid of? Mate, you’re looking at a pirate.”

Shaw huffed a desperate laugh. He put one hand on Flynn’s face. “Why’d you come up with that stupid wager anyway?”

“Because I wanted to kiss you.”

“Why?”

“Because I like your frown.”

Shaw bursted out laughing and Flynn grinned over his whole face. The man was adorable when he frowned. He was beautiful when he laughed.

“Let’s get to know each other,” Flynn said. “You’re here for a while, I’m here for a while. Let’s have some fun with it.”

“And here I was, thinking you’d promised me something more after your head gets better.”

“Oh, don’t worry. We’re getting to that.”

Shaw pushed against his chest. “Let me up. I’m sticky, confused and hungry. Also I brought you something for your head.”

“Why didn’t you lead with that?”

“You… are a distraction.”

“Awww, thank you. Let me distract you some more,” Flynn said and moved down Shaw’s body to lick at his cock, which showed obvious signs of interest at the touch.

Shaw put both hands on his face. “Light, help me. What have I gotten myself into now?”


	6. Chapter 6

Flynn woke up in his bed without the previously all-present headache. He also woke up without the man, who had fallen asleep with his head on Flynn’s shoulder. The man, who had moaned and gasped in Flynn’s hands, all hot breaths and twitching muscles. The man who was now gone.

“Shaw…” Flynn sighed and moved his hand through the sunbeam, which was painting a golden mark on his chest where Shaw had lain.

Why had he left? Flynn would’ve loved to see him in his bed, all naked. Wait, did he undress last night? Flynn rummaged through his brain. He’d sucked Shaw to completion, then actually had the favour returned, but… everything else was hazy. Damn head. Well, it felt alright now, and judging from the angle of the sun, it was midday already. Better get up and present yourself at the Wind's Redemption. The dwarf had wanted him to check in, after all. Damn, should’ve asked his name. He healed me and I don’t even know his name… Rude, Fairwind. Rude.

Flynn cleaned himself up, got dressed and downed a glass of water on the way out, washing down another one of the vials Shaw had brought last night. They tasted bitter, but they seemed to work great.

It was a short walk towards the harbour. Flynn walked up to the Wind’s Redemption without stopping once, since he knew he’d lose his nerve if he did. The guards nodded him through. That always felt good. He didn’t get this amount of acknowledgement and respect from many people…

“Flynn!” he heard a voice and turned to find the champion walking up the plank behind him. “You’re up!”

They shared a hug, which felt familiar and warm.

“How’re you doing, my small friend?” he said in a teasing tone, standing about two heads taller than her.

“They’re sending me off to Drustvar,” she sighed. “Haven’t heard too many good things about that place.”

“You’re probably the best one to send… Mages can remove curses, after all.”

She shuddered. “Don’t remind me…”

“I’d be up for an adventure, if you don’t want to go alone. Of course I’d have to get the okay first… wouldn’t want to be heroic without getting paid.”

The champion smiled. “Would you? I’d feel much safer with someone who knows the area.”

“A good part of it, though not all. Some parts are too spooky for me, I admit.”

“I’ll look out for you. Come on. I have to report to Master Shaw’s cabin.”

“He’s in charge of the mission?”

“Yup. Aren’t you glad?” she grinned.

He grinned back. He wouldn’t tell her what happened last night… not yet. He wouldn’t do that to Shaw, who seemed to be a very private man. Maybe later, after their relationship had gone somewhere… Flynn smiled to himself as they walked through the cabin door.

“Ah, champion, I—what’s he doing here?” Shaw stated.

“Admiring your frown, apparently,” Flynn said warmly.

A look flashed over Shaw’s face, and he seemed to try and school his expression, yet the frown remained. Flynn wanted to grin, but there was something about Shaw’s eyes he didn’t like. Of course the man wouldn’t want to talk about what happened in front of others, but… Flynn had hoped for a little smile, a bit of… Apparently not. Alright, then. It had been a great night—one Flynn would dearly want to repeat, but if Shaw didn’t want to acknowledge it in public, he wouldn’t push. 

“In fact I’m about to get out of your hair again, as you so clearly want…,” he said, admittedly a bit bitter. “I’ve volunteered to accompany the champion to Drustvar.”

“Wrymbane has assigned me to the task of accompanying the champion myself,” Shaw said.

“Ah, even better, then I won’t need to. Nothing worse than witches and curses. I’ll be here, drinking ale, awaiting your triumphant return.”

Shaw put a hand over both eyes for a moment. “I was just about to ask the champion to recommend a third party member, since the Alliance has made House Waycrest a goal of strategic importance and urgency…”

“In that case I recommend Captain Flynn Fairwind.”

Shaw stared at her. “I was expecting that. Fairwind?”

Flynn swallowed. Shaw had said his name in very different tones last night, finally muttering ‘Flynn, Flynn…’ over and over while Flynn had licked him to completion. “I know the land and the customs, sir. I already volunteered,” he said flatly.

“Local intel is never to be underestimated. Alright, I’ll have you added to the mission. We’re leaving in two hours, staying overnight at the coast and will make our way inlands early in the morning.”

The champion saluted and Flynn nodded. As they turned away, Shaw cleared his throat.

“Fairwind? A word.”

Flynn’s heart jumped and he nodded mutely as the champion closed the door behind her. He turned around to face the man, who had been between his legs the night before, face distorted in pleasure.

“About last night…” he started and Flynn looked at him wide-eyed. “You’re not to mention this to anyone. It was irregular and it won’t happen again. We’re professional acquaintances from this moment on. No more inappropriate remarks, wagers, jokes, or I will not add you to the mission. Understood?”

Flynn’s all present smile morphed into a hard, cold stare. His body straightened up, and he could see Shaw flinch, just for a moment. He knew why. Flynn was imposing if he wanted to be. That’s why he usually slumped, made jokes, laughed all day. But something in his heart had just turned to ice.

“Yes, Master Shaw,” he said between clenched teeth. “Excuse me, I need to prepare for the journey.”

He turned and almost slammed the door as he left the room. Outside, the champion was waiting for him. He could see the confusion in her eyes, the imperceptible step back as Flynn walked past her.

“I’ll be back here when we leave,” he said.

“Flynn! What happened? What did he sa—”

“It doesn’t matter anymore.”

Flynn gnashed his teeth, seething as he walked along the quay.

“Get to know me… Promised me something after your head gets better… unreasonable feeling inside my chest…” he muttered Shaw’s words from last night as he walked, replaying the events in his head again and again and again.

Finally, as he reached his place, after he closed the door behind himself, he broke down on the floor and cried.


	7. Chapter 7

Flynn walked up to the Wind’s Redemption and joined the champion, who was already waiting on the quay together with Shaw. His eyes were still red and swollen, but he didn’t care. Not anymore. 

He had contemplated backing out of the mission, but the Alliance paid very well. Also he didn’t want to leave the champion to fend for herself… even though Shaw was probably competent enough to look out for her. He certainly had well developed muscles in the right places—no, Flynn, no. Stop it.

As he approached, Shaw’s expression was that of mild shock, no doubt taking in the state of Flynn’s eyes, but he quickly schooled his features.

“Fairwind. On time, I see.”

“Early, in fact,” Flynn replied flatly.

“Are you alright?” the champion—bless her—asked with clear, heartfelt concern. “If you’re not better from the last mission, you don’t have to force yourself.”

“You don’t need to worry about me, just the tailend of a hangover. You know me, old sailor, pirate… always one hand on the bottle…” he tried to joke.

The champion wasn’t buying it, he could see it in her frown. “You were fine two hours ago.”

“Was I? I can’t seem to remember…”

“Let’s go,” Shaw interjected and that was that.

Flynn grabbed the champion’s bag in addition to his own and walked behind Shaw to the small boat, which would ferry them to Drustvar. That they had found someone willing to take them at all was a miracle.

“Ah, Flynn! What’re ye doing with them Alliance rubble? No offense there, officer mate…”

Finlay Costen… of course. Only he would be stupid enough to go near that accursed place. Stupid and nice enough, at least.

“Hey there!” Flynn managed a grin and shook Finlay’s hand. “You can say what you want about them, but they do pay well.”

“Aye, that they do. Hop in, so I can get back before sunset and collect me payment as well.”

He helped the champion into the boat, while Flynn and Shaw helped themselves. On any other given day, Flynn would’ve held out his hand for Shaw and wink at him as he climbed aboard, but today… well.

Finlay pushed them off the quay and motioned for his silent oarsmen to pick up the pace, which he did. Soon they were gliding over the water.

“Yer lucky ye got me skipperin' this boat. Most of them ferrymen won't dock there anymore, what with all the dark rumors about.”

“What rumours?” Shaw asked.

“The usual. Witches, hexes… I'm not superstitious like most Kul Tirans,” he replied and eyed Flynn. “But even I have to admit, there's something about Drustvar lately that gives me the willies. Whatever your business there, I'd recommend ye get it done quick and come back in one piece, all of you. People in town won’t like it if you get Flynn here killed.”

“Knock it off, no one would miss me…” Flynn said and looked ahead to the dark hills coming into view.

“More people than ye might believe. Ye know Flynn here is a real hero round these parts. Turned it around, from stealing gold to giving it. There’s not an orphan in Boralus he hasn’t helped one way or another. Though he would never talk about it, the selfless sod.”

Flynn’s ears grew red and he looked the other way. “Stop it.”

“I’d wager all that Alliance gold will go right into that new thing dear Taelia is doing for the Dampwick children.”

“What thing?” the champion asked, because of course she did.

“A school of sorts,” Flynn said before Finlay could continue. “Whatever good it may do… but she’s set on doing it.”

“You great big softie, you…” she said affectionately and slung one arm around him.

Flynn hummed and left it at that. He purposely looked away from Shaw. They were approaching a pier and a few houses, but Finlay instructed his oarsmen to go on.

“We'll be puttin' down a little further. Carver's Harbor isn't a friendly port these days. Last time I tried to drop anchor there, a wolf nearly took my leg… and I don’t want the same to happen to ye.”

“Much obliged,” Shaw said and looked at a small map of Drustvar, pinpointing the place on the shore where they’d been dropped off.

“Here we go. This is the farthest I'll take ye,” Finlay said as they disembarked on a row of dark stones. “Best of luck, mainlanders. If ye have gods, ye better hope they're with ye here. The Tidemother may have already deserted this place.”

They watched the boat disappear over the water, behind a few bushes as it took a turn south. Shaw looked at the darkening sky.

“We should make haste to Fallhaven. I don’t want to camp out here through the night.”

“Agreed,” the champion said. “Though it wouldn’t be my first time in a cursed forest at night.”

She was, as always, very relaxed. Too relaxed, for Flynn’s taste. She’d seen too much already, he figured. This didn’t even faze her. He took strength in her calmness and started walking behind the other two along the coast. 

Many times he couldn’t help but stare at Shaw’s magnificent leather trousers, which framed his assets so very nicely. There was no harm in looking, right? No harm but the cold feeling in Flynn’s heart, when he thought about never being allowed to touch Shaw again… But he had to respect the man’s wishes, no matter his own heart. Flynn was indeed heartbroken, yet he would never intrude where he wasn’t wanted. That was just disrespectful.

“Wait,” the champion said suddenly and held out a hand. “Something feels off.”

They could see buildings of what was supposed to be Fallhaven through the trees. Flynn mentally calculated the chances of having a warm bed to sleep in that night and came up with abysmal odds.

“What is it?” Shaw asked.

“It’s… magic. I feel magic in the air, but it’s unlike mine or anyone’s I’ve ever met. It feels… druidic in parts, demonic in others… but on the whole just strange,” she explained.

“Witches and curses,” Shaw mused.

“May I reevaluate my decision of accompanying you in light of recent developments?” Flynn asked.

“You can stay here if you want. We’ll manage,” Shaw said curtly.

Flynn gnashed his teeth. “Here alone? In the spooky forest? No, I’m coming with you.”

“Make up your mind, Fairwind.”

Shaw glanced at him. I already made up my mind, Flynn thought. As have you.

“Let’s get closer to town. I’ll send a mana orb ahead to spring any potential traps on the way,” the champion said.

She rubbed her hands together while reciting a short spell and a white-blue-violet orb emerged from between them, crackling with energy. She waved her hand and it flew ahead of them. When it bumped against the back wall of one of the houses without problem, the champion nodded.

“No traps I can detect, at least on this side. Let’s go.”

They walked slowly, low to the ground. Shaw slipped into the shadows and Flynn had to look really hard to still see his outline. He admired his skills, the way he moved. That probably wouldn’t change. It didn’t make it easier. At all.

“That… looks like the mayor,” Flynn said, pointing at a man, who was standing… frozen? He had a hammer still in one hand, the other on the paper, holding it to the wood of the building. “Bald head, white beard… yes. It’s been a whole while since I’ve come through here, but that’s definitely him.”

“Everyone else is just as frozen…” the champion said.

The town seemed like it was locked in time, only the leaves were still falling, the flies still buzzing.

“And that’s why I hate going to Drustvar,” Flynn whispered.

“Thank you for accompanying me anyway,” the champion said with a smile.

“I’ll investigate the houses, you two look for anything that looks off,” Shaw instructed them and merged seamlessly into the shadows.

“Anything off?” the champion asked.

“Come on, I know what Drustvar curses are supposed to look like…” Flynn sighed.

Thirty seconds later he wished very dearly he hadn’t offered to go ahead, much less come along at all. The effigy had been placed in the open, but it had still managed to surprise him. A jolt ran through his body and he distantly heard the champion yell, then his vision of the town was replaced by a cabin wall with a low shelf. He was both frozen and teleported.

“My, my…. who do we have here?” the voice of an old woman cooed behind him. “What a lovely guest.”


	8. Chapter 8

Flynn wanted to flinch when a face came into view, but on one hand he couldn’t actually move… and on the other he was surprised by how young the woman seemed. Were there two of them?

“Why hello there, young man. We don't get many visitors to Fallhaven. What brings you to my home?” she said. It was still the old woman’s voice, coming from that sweet face, framed by light brown hair. “Oh, right… you can’t answer. Also I already know how you came to be here. Tut, tut. Naughty, naughty. Let me put you somewhere more comfortable.”

She picked Flynn’s frozen body up with surprising strength, carrying him like a doll through the little cottage. As she turned him, his eyes fell on a row of frozen people on the other side of the room. They seemed to all be… asleep? Oh, Tidemother, please let them just be asleep… 

“What a pretty coat you have,” the woman said after she put him down between two men in worker’s clothes. She stroked the woolen lining in his collar and smiled. “I’ll get it later. I have to prepare some tea for my additional guests now.”

She leaned forward and kissed Flynn on the lips. This close, she smelled of rot and death—sweet, sickly, nauseating. “Don’t go anywhere, my pretty.”

Flynn felt a tear running down his cheek. Of course. Of course this would happen. At least Shaw would mourn him, he hoped. It wasn’t much of a consolation at the moment. The woman smiled at him and drew over a curtain, which hid the row of frozen people from sight. Flynn was staring at the coarse cloth of a brown-ish colour and wept. He listened to the woman hum to herself as she shuffled some things around on the other side of the curtain… until there was a knock on the door.

“Yes? Come in,” the woman said and somehow her voice was young now, melodious.

“Excuse me,” Shaw said. “We’ve just come from Fallhaven, and there’s been… an incident.”

Flynn tried with all power in his body to move, to shout, to scream… but he just couldn’t move. No! Shaw! Please! Please… Don’t get hurt as well. Get away while you can!

“Oh, what kind of incident?” the woman asked.

“There’s some sort of curse on the villagers…” the champion replied. Flynn sighed with relief internally. She’d been with him as it happened, but she seemed to be alright.

“A curse on the villagers? Oh my, how dreadful. Although, to be honest, there have been some strange happenings around Fallhaven of late. I wonder if these could be the culprit?”

It’s you! You’re the culprit! Flynn shouted in his mind.

“A friend of ours has gone missing, too…” the champion continued.

“I’m so sorry to hear that. Take a seat and have a spot of tea. I’ll tell you all that I know.”

Flynn didn’t know what happened next, since he couldn’t see it. He heard some shuffling, footsteps… and then screeches, screams. He heard Shaw shout, the sounds of ice magic cracking and swirling. The wind lifted the curtain partially, but not enough to give him enough vision.

“Insipid mage, this village is mine. The Mother has willed it!” the evil woman screeched.

Suddenly the curtain was ripped to the side and Flynn laid eyes on the champion, a sword in one hand, swirling ice magic in the other. And Shaw… jumping past her with two daggers in hand, his face full of rage. Tides, he looked beautiful. There were so many other things to think about right now, but all Flynn could see was his slender, powerful body, ducking under the long arms of the transformed woman, who had shown her true face as an old crone. Shaw took a swing at her, daggers digging into the skin on her cheek, cutting off some of the wild, black hair.

“Flynn!” the champion shouted as she laid eyes on him. Her face turned into a mask of anger and she shot icicles from her fingers towards the witch.

For a moment, it seemed like they had won, then an explosion of shadow magic clouded the whole interior of the house in shadow. Flynn fell over, together with many of the other frozen people. He landed on one of the workers, who opened his eyes in surprise shock. So he wasn’t dead!

“You should turn away now, lest you share their fate!” the witch screeched.

“She’s getting away!” the champion yelled.

“Let her. We’ll find her again,” Shaw said and was next to Flynn on the floor.

Flynn was once again treated to one of his beautiful frowns, only this time it was concerned, not angry. He wanted to tell Shaw how gorgeous he looked, but all Flynn could do was stare at him in wonder.

“Fairwind… Flynn…” Shaw muttered and took his right glove off. With his fingers he touched the skin on Flynn’s cheek and Flynn thought he’d never felt something as good and right. “He’s alive. Thank the Light… Oh, Flynn…”

The champion kneeled next to them and put her forehead against his, then kissed it as she drew back. “He’s been cursed like all the others. I can probably lessen it somewhat, but we have to get rid of the source to undo it completely.”

“That hag,” Shaw spat. “I’m going to kill her.”

“The curse is most likely connected to the effigies around town. We should be able to undo it by destroying them,” she said.

“I won’t let that witch go free. She’ll just pull the same shit again. No, we get rid of both. Her and her cursed effigies.”

“Agreed. Now, let me see…”

The champion put both hands on Flynn’s chest and murmured a few words. Her hands glowed white-violet and the spell swirled around Flynn’s body. He felt his muscles relax somewhat, the tension drop out of him and he sank into Shaw’s arms.

“Flynn?” he asked.

“Yes…” Flynn managed. “I can’t…”

“He can’t actually move or do anything much right now... “ the champion said. “But I figured this was better than being completely frozen.”

“I was so scared,” Flynn whispered.

Shaw took a deep breath and actually tightened his arms around Flynn. Oh, how good it felt to be held like this, even if it was only temporary.

“I imagine you must’ve been…” Shaw said.

“I was so scared you would both be captured as well. I hoped you’d run and save yourselves.”

Shaw stared at him. “What are you talking about?”

“I don’t want you to get hurt. You’re my friends,” Flynn said.

“You massive idiot,” Shaw mumbled.

Flynn managed a tired smile.

“We’ll get this over with quickly, champion. Flynn, will you be alright waiting here for just a moment? I promise we’ll come back for you as soon as we can.”

Flynn looked into Shaw’s beautiful eyes and sighed. “As long as you’re both alright, all is well.”

The champion put a hand on his arm and squeezed it, then stood up. “I’m going to get rid of the effigies on the east side. You circle around the west side, then we’re going for the witch.”

“Good,” Shaw said and then she was gone, so he looked back at Flynn. “I need to go too.”

“Then go.”

“Flynn… I’m sorry.”

“This isn’t your fault.”

“Not for this. For… what I said on the Wind’s Redemption. I didn’t know it would hurt you like that. I’m truly sorry.”

“It is what it is. No one can influence matters of the heart.”

“No, we can’t. But I can… start to accept them instead of locking them out.”

Flynn’s eyes widened. “Shaw… What are you saying?”

“I don’t know. I honestly don’t know. I only know that the two hours after you left my cabin were some of the worst I’ve had in my entire life. And just now, when I thought for a moment that I’d lost you… I… I don’t know.”

“Go, get rid of that witch so I can kiss you.”

“Yes,” Shaw said and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Flynn looked towards the door, to where Shaw had disappeared to. The floor was… uncomfortable, but what was even more uncomfortable was his lack of strength. He could barely roll his head, twitch a few fingers. If anyone found him like that… No, he would be alright. Shaw and the champion were out there to save him and the whole town. It would all be alright.

Next to him he heard a groan. For a moment he was afraid, then he realised it came from the frozen people. They were… waking up! Then Flynn felt a tingling all over his body, as if someone was tickling him from head to toe. He convulsed with laughter and with a start he realised that the strength was returning to his body. 

The first thing he did was scratch his nose. Why did the nose always itch when you couldn’t use your hands?

“Mom…”

“Is she gone?”

“I was so scared…..”

“What happened to the others in town?”

“Who are you? I don’t know you.”

Flynn jumped startled as someone put a hand on his leg. He looked into the eyes of a young boy, who stared at him, possibly trying to figure him out.

“The name’s Flynn Fairwind. Me and my friends are here to get rid of the witch. They should be—”

There was a sudden crash outside. Flynn instinctively jumped up, hand on his sword. He looked back at the frightened townspeople, who stared at him like he had the answer to all their problems. Maybe he had, at least right now. Flynn ran out of the door. His legs were still stiff, his whole body felt off… but if there was a threat, he had to protect them! 

There wasn’t much in the small area in the front of the house. A fence, overgrown bushes, an old waggon wheel… then something snarled and lit up in a sickly green, sparkling blue around the edges. It looked like an unskilled craftsman had tried to build a wolf out of sticks, wrapped them together with a length of rope, put antlers on it and called it a day. Oh, and he’d also brought it to life with a thirst for blood. Just Flynn’s luck…

“You are one ugly fucker,” Flynn mumbled.

The creature rushed towards him, snarling. Every step sounded like someone was stepping on dry wood, cracking underfoot. 

“Oh, took that personally, did you?”

Flynn jumped out of its path just barely, stumbling as he landed. His legs were not cooperating all that well yet. The creature howled and he heard it take up speed again behind him, claws digging into dirt and leaves. Flynn whirled around and lashed out with his sword where he thought the creature would be. It wasn’t. Wooden teeth dug into his coat as the jaws of the thing closed around his arm.

He shouted as he fell to the ground, kicking at the nightmare wolf. On any other day he’d dispatch a thing like that in seconds, but today? Well… The curse must’ve been lifted, but the effects still lingered.

“Get the fuck off me!” he yelled and grabbed the antlers with his other hand.

He pulled and pulled until he heard the wood splintering. The antler broke off and the creature let go of his arm. With all the strength Flynn could muster he brought the broken off piece down onto the head of the thing, piercing it in the very middle. The creature twitched and fell down, splintering into a pile of unassuming sticks.

“And stay down…” Flynn spat. He slumped down on the ground, breathing heavily. “Can’t wait for this stupid curse to wear off…”

“Flynn!” two voices rang out simultaneously.

“You’re late!” he shouted as they jumped onto the clearing in front of the house.

Shaw was at his side in an instant, wrapping his arms around Flynn. The champion ran ahead into the house, but Flynn had no eyes for her… 

“What happened?” Shaw asked. 

He’d drawn back enough to look into Flynn’s eyes. Flynn swallowed as he stared into that incredibly handsome, worried face… that ever present, gorgeous frown. He took a deep breath and leaned forward to bring their lips together. Shaw gasped in surprise, but he didn’t pull away. 

Flynn melted into him, into the warmth of his mouth, the closeness of his body, the hands holding him ever tighter. He might’ve moaned a little when Shaw’s tongue licked across his lips, but he would never admit to it. It was Shaw! Shaw was kissing him back! He was holding him! Worried about him! Tears formed in his eyes as relief flooded him. It wasn’t all good—they had a lot to talk about… but for now… for now everything was alright.

“Oh, thank the Light! Finally!” the champion yelled from behind Flynn and he had to grin against Shaw’s lips.

Shaw cleared his throat and tilted his head so he could look past Flynn’s head.

“Not a word,” he said gravely.

Flynn burst out into laughter and the champion couldn’t help herself either. He held Shaw close as he shook, the low grumbles he made not at all helping to make his laughter stop… or the love which bloomed in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologise for the super short chapter but i thought you might appreciate a fast delivery of the kiss


	10. Chapter 10

Shaw had insisted on going back to Boralus after their stunt, but Flynn had refused, saying he would feel better soon. Besides, he feared Shaw would leave him behind in the city and go ahead alone. Not that the spymaster couldn‘t fend for himself, but… 

“Let’s just go back to Fallhaven for now… maybe they’ll give us a hero’s welcome,” he mused.

“I think they may have bigger problems,” the champion said.

“How? We just removed their biggest one!”

“Flynn…” Shaw said in a warning tone.

“I do love how you say my name. Much more intimate than ‘Fairwind’. Can I call you Mat?”

“It’s Master Shaw when we’re in the field.”

Flynn saluted. “Yes, Master Shaw. Then it’s Captain Fairwind to you.”

“I don’t think so, Flynn.”

The champion giggled as she helped to pull Flynn to his feet.

“Can I hand in a complaint for double standards?” Flynn asked.

“You can try,” Shaw shrugged. “Things go missing all the time.”

He stepped up to Flynn and pulled at his coat to straighten it, brushed the dirt and dry leaves off the wool in his collar. Flynn smiled at him.

“So you do care after all.”

“Well…” Shaw replied. “Let’s go.”

“Yes, Master Shaw!” Flynn grinned.

They walked back to Fallhaven in silence. The champion cast another curse removal on Flynn and handed him a potion, which he downed gratefully. The magical liquid tingled in his veins. It heated up for a moment, then cooled down.

“Wow, that was a high quality potion… I feel so light.”

“Only the best for my friend.”

They arrived in a town, which could not have been more different from before. It was bustling with activity, people shouting and crying… but mostly laughing. Hugging. Dancing. He could see the champion with a soft smile on her face, eyes shining in a way which made clear why she was still out here fighting, even though she’d been through so much shit already. He did respect her for that.

“Mayor White!” Shaw said as he approached the man. “I see everything is back in order?”

“You’re the ones who got us out of this dreadful mess, aren’t you?” Mayor Cyril White asked and grabbed both of Shaw’s hands to shake them. Flynn could see in his frown how much Shaw didn’t want to be touched, but gave a polite smile anyway.

“Yes, we are. We’re on our way to find a representative of the house Waycrest.”

“You seek House Waycrest? Oh, your timing could not be worse! I had just received a raven regarding Lord Waycrest's daughter, Lucille, shortly before this... curse came upon us. They apprehended her in Fletcher's Hollow and are taking her to trial.”

“Trial?” the champion asked. “Whatever for?”

“They say she is a witch, herself! If she's found guilty, she will surely hang! You must make haste to Hangman's Point. With what you've seen here, maybe you can convince them of her innocence.”

“So much for shipping me back to Boralus…” Flynn murmured. “Won’t have time for that now.”

“If she really is of House Waycrest, we have to rescue her…” Shaw said. “To get on their good side.”

“... and to save a potentially innocent woman,” Flynn added.

“Of course,” Shaw said curtly and turned back to the mayor. “Can you lend us horses?”

“We have two we can spare for our saviours.”

Shaw nodded. “Thank you for your generosity. We will return them as soon as we’re able. Champion, you ride with Flynn.”

A few moments later and they were off. Flynn was sitting astride a strong Kul Tiran charger, just behind the champion. They were following Shaw, who definitely made haste.

“So, what was that kiss about?” the champion asked.

“What? Oh. That,” Flynn said with red ears. “We had a disagreement… which cleared up.”

“Definitely cleared up from where I was watching…”

Flynn gave a chuckle. “Well…”

“Flynn,” Shaw said as his horse fell in step next to them.

“Yes, dear?”

Shaw’s eye roll was audible. “You’re going to stay back if we run into any more trouble, at least until the curse wears off completely.”

“Hey, I’m almost fully recovered. There’s a twitch in my right leg still, but that could’ve been there before…”

“Stay back, that’s an order.”

“Yes, Master Shaw.”

Shaw seemed momentarily surprised by Flynn’s easy acquiescence. Flynn would’ve fought him on it a bit longer, usually. But he was actually still tired and the urgent situation wasn’t one for childish arguments. He could be serious if he had to, he just didn’t like to be. That’s why he usually avoided getting into situations which required him to be. He just got into them anyway… 

“From what the mayor said, the place should be just ahead,” Shaw said and sped up.

Flynn tried to keep up so he could deliver the champion onto greatness.

……………….

“I think my fingers are still cursed,” Flynn said and wiggled them.

A few days and dozens of witches later, they finally slumped down in the room, which would be their resting place for the final night in Drustvar. House Waycrest was… well, saved was an exaggeration. It was alright, all things considered. A lot to clean up, definitely. But they pledged themselves to whatever cause Shaw had explained to them… and that was enough for now. The setting sun had shone into the room the conversation had taken place in and Flynn had been too distracted by the shadows on Shaw’s cheekbones to pay attention to anything else.

“Cursed?” Shaw asked. “How?”

“Well, I can’t stop them from doing… this!”

He jumped Shaw and pressed his fingers into his sides. They had kept their distance during the few days of the mission, on Shaw’s request, but he had learned that the spymaster was on the ticklish side…

Shaw didn’t push him away. He didn’t hit him. What he did was spin Flynn around and press him against the wall, hands pinned.

“Thin ice, Flynn.”

“Oh, good.”

Shaw frowned. “Good?”

“A man of my size breaks through thin ice so very easily,” he said with a smirk and leaned forward to kiss Shaw, when the door opened.

Shaw immediately let go and cleared his throat. “Champion,” he acknowledged the arrival.

“You’ve got abysmal timing, mate…” Flynn said and received an elbow in his side. “Ouch! What did I say?”

The champion grinned and looked back and forth between them. Flynn could see the blush on Shaw’s face and he was sure she could see it too.

“I wanted to tell you that I’ve recovered enough to open a portal to Boralus, if you want to join me in getting back early. I know I’d appreciate a night in a bed I know is bug-free.”

“That’s appreciated, champion. I will tell the innkeeper we won’t be needing the room after all,” Shaw said and turned to leave, but then stopped and leaned over so his mouth was next to Flynn’s ear. “I hope your bed is bug-free too.”

Then he was gone. Flynn couldn’t help but smile like a loon, much to the champion’s delight. She put her hands together and sighed contently.

“So the plan worked. I’m good at this.”

“Plan?”

“I may have overplayed the importance of House Waycrest in my briefing with Wyrmbane and asked for a three people party, including Shaw.”

“You didn’t…”

“He trusts my strategic judgement,” she said with a grin. “And I think my strategy worked out rather well.”

Flynn swooped her up in a big bear hug, kissing her cheek. “You are impossible,” he laughed.

“I try. But I didn’t know something already happened between you before we left, otherwise I might not have meddled…”

“It all turned out well.”

“I’m glad. You suit him. I’ve never seen him so… well, human.”

Flynn gave her a self-satisfied smile, for which he received another elbow in his side. “Ouch! What’s with you mainlanders and harming poor Kul Tirans?”

“Only when they deserve it.”

Just then Shaw appeared again. Flynn took in his handsome face with a growing giddiness about the fact that it would probably be between his legs at some point later this evening. Shaw just scoffed at his expression. They all took their bags and the champion opened the portal.

“I still don’t entirely trust those,” Flynn mumbled.

“But you trust me?” Shaw asked and Flynn’s heart made a jump when he looked at the offered hand.

“Of course…” he replied and took it.

Shaw raised Flynn’s hand and kissed it gently, then led him through the portal after the champion. The weird tingling sensation of the arcane magic was still there, but so was the warmth of Shaw’s hand… until he missed a step on the other side and stumbled. He found himself in Shaw’s strong arms.

“Alright there?” Shaw asked.

“Sorry, I can’t always make them perfectly level with the ground…” the champion said.

“It’s all good,” Flynn said and looked into Shaw’s eyes, which regarded him with warmth and dare he say affection.

“I do like this, but I am missing your frown just a bit…” he said.

It appeared, magically, as Shaw shook his head.

“There it is! Yes!”

“I don’t believe this,” Shaw muttered and pushed Flynn away. “Go home, Fairwind. Champion, you too. Get some rest.”

“Aye, aye,” Flynn agreed and after saying goodbye to the champion, walked away leisurely, entirely aware of the rogue following him home through the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter has the smut 👀


	11. Chapter 11

Flynn let the door stand wide open behind him as he put down his bag with a sigh. It had only been a few days, but his heart had been thrown around like a ship in a storm and even though the worst had passed, he still felt a bit raw. Though there was no reason not to smile when he heard footsteps behind him and the door close, key turned.

“Any unsavoury character could’ve followed you into your home, Flynn. It’s unwise to let the door stand open.”

Flynn turned around with a grin and found it mirrored. “You’re right. I think a rogue followed me home. A thoroughly unsavoury one, that is.”

Shaw laughed softly and let his own bag fall where he stood. He walked over, snatched Flynn’s hand and unceremoniously pushed him down on the bed. Flynn made a surprised, yet pleased noise as Shaw straddled him and their half-interested cocks rubbed together as Shaw kissed him, all hot breath, and inquisitive tongue, hands in his hair, pulling in all the right ways. He was already half gone when Shaw let up, and when he pushed his hips up, he had the pleasure of hearing Shaw gasp, a beautiful concentrated frown on his face.

“Someone’s eager…” he teased and let his hands glide up and down Shaw’s arms.

“I do want you,” Shaw said. 

“But?” Flynn asked, as it had been heavily implied in Shaw’s tone of voice.

“I just don’t like to get into situations where I’m not in control. You are unpredictable. But I find that I loathe the idea of losing you even more, so I will have to live with it.”

“Such a romantic.”

Shaw carded a hand through his hair and looked temporarily lost. “You will find that I’m nothing of the sort. I just… I don’t do attachments. I don’t do…” he gestured to all of Flynn. “This. And I don’t know why I’m suddenly so invested in you. You treat me with absolute disrespect for my title and station. But…”

Flynn didn’t try to fill the ensuing silence, just let Shaw work through it. He raised his hand and put it on Shaw’s cheek, who pressed slightly into it, much to Flynn’s delight.

“If I’m honest, I find that I don’t even want you to treat me like my title,” Shaw admitted in a small voice. “I suppose it’s nice to just be a man sometimes. Just be human, nothing else.”

Flynn smiled up at Shaw, who was working through his thoughts with an adorable wrinkle between his eyes. “So you like it when I tease you, pretty boy?”

“I will say this once, only once. Only here and only now. Yes. I do enjoy it. But you will never ever find me admitting it again, not even to you.”

Flynn groaned and pushed his hips up, grinding them against each other. “Then let’s do something where we don’t have to talk, so I won’t tease you and you won’t have to fake-complain.”

“No argument from me.”

Shaw stood up and reached for the leather straps, which kept his pauldrons in place. Putting them down carefully on the nearby table, he then slipped out of his boots. Flynn watched in fascination as Shaw undid a complicated knot on his corset and slipped the lace out of the hoops. When the corset was gone and Shaw stood there just in leather trousers and a snugly fitting, black shirt… he couldn’t help himself. He slipped from the bed and kneeled in front of him, eyes shining.

“Can I take off your trousers?”

After a moment, Shaw nodded. Flynn unlaced them and rolled them down Shaw’s legs. With wide eyes he uncovered an expanse of smooth skin.

“You shave your legs?”

“It’s easier to wear fitting armour like this,” Shaw said with a shrug.

Flynn swallowed. Shaw was standing in front of him now in just a shirt and pants, creamy white legs begging him to leave a mark. He leaned forward and licked at the skin, still a bit salty from sweat. He groaned as the taste went directly between his legs.

“Flynn…” Shaw murmured and he could feel him tremble slightly under his lips.

Flynn kissed up his thigh, stood slowly and pushed Shaw’s shirt up with him as he went. Up here, the fair skin was covered in red lines, shaped by the tight leather corset which had trapped it, every crease in the shirt fabric pressed in so close it left ridges and valleys, which begged him to explore. He let his fingertips glide over the abused skin, relishing in the way Shaw’s eyes closed and he let out a relieved sigh at the touch.

“Doesn’t it hurt to wear that thing?”

Shaw shook his head. “No, it helps. Makes me feel stable. Secure.”

“Makes you look damn hot, is what it does.”

“Hey, I think we said no teasing.”

“Not a tease, just the truth. I didn’t fall on my face for nothing when I first saw you.”

Shaw smiled, but looked away to hide it. “... thank you,” he mumbled.

“Anytime, sweetheart. Now, how do you want me tonight?” Flynn said and brushed his knuckles across Shaw’s erection, how let out a startled, adorable gasp.

“Menace…” Shaw said half-heartedly. “I had hoped… Ah, there’s no roundabout way to say this. After I was treated to a view and feel of your generous cock last time, I had hoped you’d take me with it.”

Oh. Oh! So… Flynn had assumed Shaw would want to take him, since he was used to taking charge, but this… What a pleasant surprise!

“I do like it both ways, and would be more than happy to fulfill your wish.”

“You would?”

Flynn took Shaw’s face in both hands and placed a lingering kiss on his lips, as full of all the emotion that was swirling in his chest as he could possibly make it. It left Shaw slightly dizzy, which was obvious in his dazed look and soft eyes.

“I would do anything with you. I’m rather fond of you, Master Shaw.”

A shadow passed over Shaw’s face, as if he wanted to object, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

“Then undress,” Shaw said instead.

“Yes, Master Shaw.”

“You can call me Mathias when we’re alone…”

“I’ll save that for when I’m deep inside you,” Flynn purred and made haste to throw all his clothes into the wind.

He was gratified to see Shaw’s eyes widen as he saw Flynn’s cock again—actually licking his lips as Flynn gave himself a stroke. There was something in Shaw’s eyes, which made him step forward and place a hand in his hair, pulling a little harder than usual. The reaction was gratifying. Shaw closed his eyes and gasped, reached out to steady himself on Flynn’s body.

“That does it for you, then?” he asked with a grin.

“Don’t gloat because you made a good guess.”

“No?” Flynn asked and pulled a bit harder. “Shouldn’t I?”

“Damn you,” Shaw growled and a shiver ran down Flynn’s back. “Yes, that does it for me. I haven’t had a hand on me like that in years, so would you kindly get on with it?”

“Oh? Who was it?”

“Are you really asking that now?”

Flynn threw a pillow on the floor and nodded towards it. Shaw sank down onto his knees without protest, and wasn’t that a heady feeling?

“I suppose I am,” Flynn said and stroked his cock right in front of Shaw’s face. “Tell me and I’ll make it worth your while.”

Shaw rolled his eyes, but he put his hands on Flynn’s thighs and told him anyway. “A mission in Kalimdor, many years ago. We had to cooperate with a group of freelancers and one of the night elves was… well. We were rather compatible and spent a night together before our groups split again.”

“Oh, do tell,” Flynn said and stroked himself a bit harder.

Shaw sighed. “We made off to the woods, he put me on my knees and fucked me against a tree. I had bruises in all kinds of places, but it was… satisfying. We never saw each other again.”

“Thank you for telling me. Now open up.”

He pushed his cock past the waiting lips, not missing the satisfied noise which rose from Shaw’s throat. Flynn grinned. Oh, but what a vision. Shaw’s eyes fluttered shut as Flynn leisurely pushed into his mouth, into that wet heat, again and again. Shaw dug his fingernails into Flynn’s thighs as he started moaning, just barely audible, under his breath. 

Flynn didn’t speed up. He moved slowly until he felt Shaw relax under his hands, then he tightened them in his hair and pushed in completely. Shaw went rigid as Flynn’s cock entered his throat, breathing heavily through his nose. A push more and he stopped breathing. 

“Fuck…” Flynn breathed. He wanted to throw his head back, but there was no way he could let his eyes off Shaw. He held the man’s head in place as he started struggling, no doubt in his mind Shaw could kill him even like this if he wanted to. Yet Shaw merey mewled around him, hands tensing. His eyes teared up and when Flynn finally pulled out, he sobbed, drawing in heavy breaths. Flynn put a hand under his chin, admiring the flush on Shaw’s face, the spit on his skin, the tears on his cheeks.

“Good?” he asked.

“Very,” Shaw replied, his voice gravelly, and Flynn was extraordinarily pleased by how frank Shaw was with him. Nothing better than a lover who tells you what they want.

“Would you lie down on the bed for me?”

He helped Shaw to stand and couldn’t refrain from making an appreciative noise at how beautiful the man was, all lithe muscle and slender grace. With a bit of help Shaw was positioned in the middle of the bed, staring up at Flynn, who was standing above, looking at the expanse of flush skin, most of it meticulously shaved. It sent a thrill though him to be able to know this secret.

From a shelf he quickly retrieved a small jar and coated his fingers. He kneeled between Shaw’s spread legs and pushed them apart even further, which earned him a pleased noise from below. Shaw was holding onto a pillow, both arms above his head. His eyes were already glassy.

“Been a while, I know. I’ll take care of you,” Flynn said and meant it. He wanted to give him more than just sex. He wanted to give him the cautious love which was clouding his thoughts when he looked down at Shaw, all open and eager.

As he pushed his fingers in, he felt not only heat, he also realised that Shaw was shivering, just barely there, eyes screwed shut. He let up for a moment, and after a bit of maneuvering snuggled up to Shaw’s side, turned him on his side as well, his back to Flynn’s front.

“What are you… oh, Light…”

Flynn kissed Shaw’s shoulder as he moved his fingers in and out, as slow as he could to make Shaw relax into his touch.

“Don’t be nervous. I’ve got you,” Flynn whispered and kissed his ear. He loved how his bigger frame fit around Shaw’s body.

“Why would I be nervous?” Shaw deflected, but his voice was quite small. “It’s not my first time.”

“If you feel even a little bit like me right now, you’re only one step from stumbling over the edge into falling in love and I know that’s scary.”

Shaw tensed and Flynn knew he wasn’t far from the truth. Then he relaxed again and pushed his body further into Flynn’s arms.

“It’s frightening. I’ve only known you for two weeks.”

Flynn laughed softly. “I’m annoying, right?”

“Annoying doesn’t even begin to cover it. You’re irreverent. Casual. Mouthy,” Shaw groaned, then continued in a whisper. “Good-hearted, joyful, patient… and maddeningly attractive.”

“I already know you like me stepping on your toes, so those were all compliments.”

Shaw groaned even louder and Flynn chuckled at his back. He kissed Shaw’s neck again, slowly dragging his lips across the skin.

“You know I won’t push you into anything?”

Shaw nodded. “I know. That much I can already tell. The problem is I might need a push.”

“Well, then let me give you just one,” Flynn said with a smirk and pushed his fingers back in.

Shaw jumped, letting out a long moan. “Bastard,” he said from between clenched teeth.

“Yes,” Flynn confirmed all too happily.

They descended into blissful silence for a while, all low gasps and pleasured groans. Flynn rubbed his cock against the hard muscles of Shaw’s back while he worked him, which was met by appreciative noises from the man in front of him.

Then he put a hand in Shaw’s hair without warning, pulling it back so he could roll him on his back and bite his throat. Shaw actually whimpered under him and went all slack. Flynn's heart hammered inside his chest at this display of submission. He licked over the bite, which wasn’t a bruise, just slightly red, but it did something to him anyway.

“Like this? I want to see your face.”

Shaw nodded and opened his legs. Flynn slid between them and pushed a bit of the blanket under Shaw’s hips. There he was. Open, on display, just for him. He put a finger on his hole, tracing the rim. Shaw gave a desperate whimper and put an arm over his face. He was red all over, skin so flushed in enjoyment, Flynn couldn’t even tell he was blushing… but he was sure he was.

He dragged the finger upwards, over his balls, which were already drawn up, then along his straining erection. He drew a circle around the head, smearing the sticky liquid at the top. Shaw’s cock jumped and knocked against his hand. Yet he didn’t urge Flynn to go on.

“Enjoying yourself?”

Shaw gave him a hum, which was neither here nor there, but he opened his legs a bit further. Flynn smiled. He leaned down and licked one long stripe along the shaft. Shaw used curse words in languages Flynn hadn’t even heard of, but the way he said them let no doubt about their meaning. Flynn licked his lips. Delicious, but another time. He moved his hips closer, gave himself a stroke and lined up, the head resting at the opening.

“Please…” Shaw whispered.

It looked impossible for Flynn’s generous cock to fit into that narrow hole, but he pushed forward anyway. Warm skin gave way after a slight resistance and the head slid in. Flynn watched in fascination as the rest of him slowly disappeared, until he was flush against Shaw’s body. He looked up to see Shaw now having both hands once again fisted in the pillow over his head, eyes wide open, staring at Flynn in absolute wonder.

“You… you’re…”

“So large? Thick? Good?” Flynn smirked.

“Infuriating.”

“I try.”

Flynn pulled out just a little, then pushed back in. It was only a small motion, but it was enough to make Shaw almost lose it. Flynn leaned down and brought their bodies together. He hovered over Shaw’s face and nuzzled their noses together.

“Hey,” he said and Shaw rolled his eyes. He leaned down even further and licked over Shaw’s ear. “Mathias,” he whispered and felt a shiver run through Shaw’s whole body, accompanied by a desperate noise deep inside his chest.

Then he started moving. Slow at first, building up into a steady rhythm. Shaw didn’t have enough air left to even utter a word. He was constantly gasping for breath, his hands digging painfully into Flynn’s arms. Finally, after what felt like hours, Flynn sat back on his heels and took Shaw into hand. The reaction was explosive and the clench around Flynn’s cock almost made him come.

“I don’t want it to be over…” Shaw whined.

“Darling, we’re both exhausted from the mission… let me do this for you and if we’re still in bed together tomorrow morning, I’ll repeat it.”

Shaw looked up at him, knowing exactly what Flynn meant. “I won’t disappear this time.”

“Good.”

Flynn picked up the pace and stroked Shaw in sync. It didn’t take very long at all until Shaw was tensing, panting.

“Flynn… Flynn, I’m…”

“Yes, yes… please…”

This time Shaw yelled as he came on his own chest, cum painting him white up to his chin. Flynn had never seen anything quite as beautiful… and hot. Oh, Tides…

With a desperate groan he pulled out and added to the mess on Shaw’s chest, marking the skin as his. Shaw stared at him wide-eyed, out of breath. He’s frowning again, Flynn realised with a giddy happiness.

“You should’ve come inside me,” Shaw said.

“I hadn’t asked. I don’t want to assume.”

“How can you be so courteous and irreverent at the same time?”

“It’s a gift.”

Flynn looked down at the mess and rubbed his cock in it, then pushed it back into Shaw’s hole. It made a filthy, wet noise as he moved it, slowly growing soft.

“Better?” he asked.

“Mhmm…”

Flynn grinned and let his fingers glide up and down Shaw’s thighs as he grinded leisurely into him. “You’re staying?” he asked again.

“I’m staying.”

“Good.”

Shaw gasped as he pulled out, then sighed contently, a smile on his face like a cat who got the mouse and the cream.

“Do you have a bathroom?” Shaw asked.

“What do you take me for? Of course I have one, only the water will take ages to heat up…”

“Look inside my bag, there’s a small metal box in a side pocket.”

Flynn pressed a kiss to Shaw’s knee before he stood up. After some rummaging, he held up the cubic box, which was engraved with runes he’d never seen before.

“Tap the one that looks like a bird six times, then the dragon twice.”

Flynn did as he was told and suddenly his face grew as warm as if he was sitting close to a fire. The top of the box had opened to reveal a glowing stone, emitting an orange light and an astonishing heat.

“Elemental magic, sealed with the arcane. Comes in handy for many things, including heating water. Just put it at the bottom of the tub.”

“You just want me to scrub you down.”

“I want my new partner to have a relaxing bath.”

“... and not move a muscle while I clean you up,” Flynn added, not so secretly glowing at the word partner.

“Maybe.”

“Now who’s impossible?”

“Still you, Flynn.”

“That’s true. Come on, then. You’re filthy.”

Shaw grinned and Flynn’s heart did a little flip. For a moment he could see Shaw in a bigger bed, a bigger house. Maybe even in that city of Stormwind, where Shaw was from. Then he shook his head. That kind of thought could wait. For now he had a gorgeous man to carry to his tub and kiss all over.


End file.
